Automotive vehicles often provide control components, such as keys or buttons or knobs, that allow a driver or passenger to control various functions of the vehicle. For example, such control components may allow a user to open or close windows of the vehicle, control a music system or navigation system of the vehicle, and/or control operation of the vehicle itself. As the complexity and functionality of vehicles increase, such control components also tend to increase in number and complexity, potentially causing difficulty in usability.